PJO and HoO Characters theme songs!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Theme songs for the PJO and HoO characters! Accepting suggestions! Rated T because IDK what other songs I'm using...Also, sometimes I add songs to chapters, but it doesn't alert you for that, so check back often! BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. DionysusMrD's song

**So, I got this review a while about my story "PJO and HoO characters theme songs" saying something like "Cool, but it isn't really FanFiction" It's been bugging me ever since, so I've decided to change the syle a bit. Don't Worry, the songs will stay the same as the other story, the chapter style will just be different. So without further ado:**

* * *

><p>Mr. D was sitting at the weekly counselor meeting, this close to losing his cool. This had been a particularly bad week, and all the counselors were shouting at him at once about what Brandon had done during Sword fighting, or Jayden had done during campfire...It was an absolute mess! He wanted to make the little brats spontaneously combust, but that would involve a bunch of paperwork...Finally, he'd had enough.<p>

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, jumping out of his seat. The room went deathly quiet. He angrily stomped outside, muttering to himself.

_"Demigods_

_Demigods_

_Everywhere I turn I can see them."_

A pair of 8 year olds ran past giggling, but stopped short as they saw his mood, waiting for him to walk by before continuing their game.

_"Demigods_

_Demigods_

_Night and day_

_I eat, sleep and breathe them"_

He stopped to rest on a bench, but immediately hopped back up and looked donw. He had sat on someones spear. Growling, he snapped it in two. Not that it made him feel any better.

_"Demi cheeks_

_Demi teeth_

_Everything around me is Demi"_

As he nearly tripped over a sheild someone left lying around, he wondered if Zeus would let him get away with killing one or two of the little brats.

_"If I wring_

_Demi necks_

_Surely I will get an acquittal"_

He made his way to the cabin circel. He gazed at the large, lavish cabins for the other gods, then his own small one. WHile it was the perfect size for his two sons, it was dissappointing to be outdone by the others.

_"Some gods are dripping with diamonds_

_Some gods are dripping with pearls_

_Lucky me! Lucky me!_

_Look at what I'm dripping with_

_Demigods"_

He heard something crunch under his feet and looked down. There was a random shoe laying there. Grumbling, he picked it up and threw behind him, not even pausing when he heard a loud "OW!"

_"How I hate_

_Demi shoes_

_Demi socks_

_And each Demi bloomer"_

Two of the cabin counselors started walking up to him, bickering angrily, then backed off when they saw the look on his face.

_"I'd have cracked_

_Years ago_

_If it weren't for my_

_Sense of humor"_

When he was nearly hit with a stray arrown form archery, you could practically see the steam coming off of him. One day he would get his revenge. One Day...

_"Some day_

_I'll step on their freckles_

_Some night_

_I'll straighten their curls_

_Send a flood_

_Send the flu_

_Anything that you can do_

_To Demigods"_

He walked past a large group of Demi-gods all shouting something different, proably a spirit game or something. He winced. I fhe didn't get out here soon _he _would go insane. And he was the God of insanity.

_"Someday I'll land in the nut house_

_With all the nuts and the squirrels_

_There I'll stay_

_Locked away_

_'til the prohibition of_

_Demigods"_

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: Litte Girls from Annie.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...Hopefully this seems a little more FanFiction-esque. Please, leave in a review, do you like this style or the old stye better? <strong>

**By the way, I don't own Little Orphan Annie. Just saying.**

**And, I apologize for any mistakes, it's almost 11pm where I live.**

**See y'all...next time I update!**

**-WolfyBD**


	2. Percy's Song

******Here you go Saffron Drake...Percy's theme song!******

* * *

><p>I have often dreamed<p>

Of a far off place

Where a friendly welcome

Would be waiting for me

Maybe friends will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way

If I can be strong

I know ev'ry mile

Will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though the road may wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait

It may take a lifetime

But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

No, I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a friend's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star

I can go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far

I can go the distance

Till I find my friendly welcome

Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world

I will face its harms

Till I find my friendly welcome

Waiting in your arms...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still taking song suggestions! Please send some! If you don't most of the songs will be from musicals,Disney, or Random artists you probably don't know, because that's about all I know! TTFN!<strong>

**~Wolfy**

**[Update 7/19/12] I changed the lyrucs up a teensy bit. Y'all probably won't notice.**


	3. Annabeth's song

**Annabeth's song**

_Designer Skyline _**By: **_Owl City_

Affection, the gifted architect

Is making a draft and beautiful design

The options and possibilities

Are endless when we connect and re-align

Collections of books and documents

Arise and parade around my cluttered desk

Reworking the math and measurements

Until I'm convinced these plans are picturesque

Like mountains in the Midwest

Reaction creates the columns dark

And wide like the roads around Fort Lauderdale

The structures begin to take their shape

Before I've designed the public monorail

The turnpike and high-speed motorway

Connect and enclose the quaint suburban streets

The airport, the broad suspension bridge

The lake and the beach where several rivers meet

Compounded from the spreadsheet

A city sparkles in the night

How can it glow so bright?

The neighborhoods surround the soft florescent light

Designer skyline in my head

Abstract and still well-read

You went from numbered lines to buildings overhead

**And I am working on another chapter of one of my other stories, I just needed to put this up! I'm still accepting song suggestions!**


	4. Thalia's Song

**Thalia's song**

**She's a rebel by Green day (Submitted by **Final Master X2**)**

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto

She's the one that they

Call old whatsername

She's the symbol

of resistance

And she's holding on my

Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming

What I'm thinking

Is she the mother of all bombs

Gonna detonate

Is she trouble

Like I'm trouble

Make it a double

Twist of fate

Or a melody that

She sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings this liberation

That I just can't define

Nothing comes to mind

She sings the revolution

The dawning of our lives

She brings this liberation

That I just can't define

Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

**Hope you like! Thanks again to **Final Master X2** for this song!**

_**I wanna be like Normal Girls**_

**A Parody of**

_I wanna be like other girls_** by **_Atomic Kitten_

I want to be like normal girls

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

Get to be

Nananana...

Whoa whoa

To wear my old jeans

To eat a whole cake

Feel the sun on my feet

Be quiet

Be crazy

Be anything I want to be

Dance around in my underwear

To walk by myself

Do nothing all day

To eat a whole cake

Be cranky

With frosting

No oracles

No prophecies

No gods

Or goddesses

No people who think that

They know me but don't

Walk without weapons

I want to be like normal girls

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

Whoa whoa

I want to be like normal girls

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

Get to be

Nananana...

To walk without monsters

To sleep without dreams

To meet a nice guy

Who likes me for me

No oracles

No prophecies

No gods

Or goddesses

No people who think that

They know me but don't

Walk without weapons

I want to be like normal girls

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

Whoa whoa

I want to be like normal girls

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

I want to be like normal girls (other girls)

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

Whoa whoa

I want to be like normal girls (normal girls)

I wanna see what normal girls see

Just to be free like normal girls

(I wanna be like)

(I wanna seem like)

(Normal girls)

Just to be free like normal girls

(I wanna be like)

(I wanna seem like)

(Normal girls)

Get to be

**Yeah, I was listening to this, and suddenly imagined Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena together in a tent, and singing this song and jumping around, and going crazy, just like in the Mulan 2 version. LOL, right? And if you wonder why it fit's, read the part in the Titan's curse where Percy is telling Thalia about Rachel. Thalia says, "It must be nice to be a mortal." or something like that.**


	5. Kronos' Song

**Kronos' Song**

**Master of Puppets by: Metallica (Submitted by **Final Master X2**)**

* * *

><p>End of passion play<p>

Crumbling away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear

Sucking darkest clear

Leading on your death's construction

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me

You can't see a thing

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Needlework the way

Never you betray

Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly

Ritual misery

Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

Dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me

You can't see a thing

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master, master, master, master...

(Bridge)

(1st solo - James)

Master, master

Where's the dreams that I've been after?

Master, master

Promised only lies

Laughter, laughter

All I hear or see is laughter

Laughter, laughter

Laughing at my cries

FIX ME!

(2nd solo - Kirk)

Hell is worth all that

Natural habitat

Just a rhyme without a reason

Never-ending maze

Drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

I will occupy

I will help you die

I will run through you

Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets

I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me

You can't see a thing

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

(Outro, random laughter to fade)

* * *

><p><strong>Think it was good? Well, I didn't really know what song to use, and this one sounded good, so unless you have a better suggestion, well, don't get too upset, K? Again, thanks to <strong>Final Master X2 **for this song!**


	6. Luke's Song

**Lukes Song**

**Hero By Skillet (Again, submitted by **Final Master X2**)**

* * *

><p>I'm just a step away<p>

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

* * *

><p><strong>Again this was the best (And only) suggestion I recived, so if you're upset, please take a number! =D <strong>


	7. Katie's song

**Before we get to the songs, I have an announcement...I RECEIVED MY FRIST NEGATIVE REVIEW! I'm now a happy person! More details after the song! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's Song<strong>

_Morning Person _**From **_Shrek the Musical **Submitted by:**LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm**)**_

Good morning birds

Good morning trees

Ohh what a lovely day

The suns so big it burns my eye

But really that's okay

A brand new day

More things to do

So many plans to make

I've had 6 cups of coffee

So I'm really wide awake

I've always been a morning person

A morning girl

Hurray

(Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep)

Hurray

(Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep)

Hurray

(Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep)

Hurray

Good morning dear

Say have you heard to day's

My blind date day

I haven't met my boyfriend yet

I'm hopeful anyway

Ill wear a gown

We'll have a ball

And dance for ever more

He'll take me in his massive arms and spin me in his massive arms

I've always been a morning Person

A Morning girl

Hurray

(Mouse tap)

I'm ready to start adventure

I'm going to start one today

I thought I was a monster

But this morning

This morning

This morning I'm okay

This morning I'm okay

* * *

><p><strong>The negative review was from hsdff. Here's what I have to say to that: Wow. That's my first negative review. Ever. Congratualations! You are the poster of my first negative review! And I laughed at it! Have a cookie! *hands out cookie* Everyone else gets pie. *Hands everyone else pie* Anyway, yes, Annabeth's song does fit, because she wishes she could leave camp and live a normal life every once in a while. Oh, and anyone else who wants to leave negative reviews, at least leave some way for me to contact you, so I don't have to type this into my chapter instead of working on my other stories! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Drew's Songs

**Drew's songs**

* * *

><p><strong>Song 1<strong>

_Beautiful Girls_** by **_Jojo_** ( submitted by **GleekPJOFreak**)**

I'm way too cool for ya boy

That's why it'll never work

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

Darn all these beautiful girls

We're only gonna do your dirt

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

Yeah yeah

I remember when

I was hanging with my friends

That's when I caught your eye

You thought that I was fly

Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)

You try to spit some game

Asking me girl what's your name

All that ice upon ya chain

So I asked you the same

Something tells me that we have fun together (fun together)

I ain't easy to find

I'm one of a kind

Oh when I dutty wine

I know your only mine

Tonight is yours

Tomorrow is for another guy (another guy)

I'm way too cool for ya boy

That's why it'll never work

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

Darn all these beautiful girls

We're only gonna do your dirt

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

You've been calling me

Leaving messages all week

Was your curiosity

Got ya knees weak

I'm not looking for a man

So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)

I took ya to the floor

Got ya begging me for more

But that was my queue to go

So I hit the door

I let you hot

With your mind used to running wild (running wild)

I ain't easy to find

I'm one of a kind

Oh when I dutty wine

I know your only mine

If you stick around

Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)

I'm way too cool for ya boy

That's why it'll never work

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

Darn all these beautiful girls

We're only gonna do your dirt

We'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

Now a couple months have passed

Never thought that this would last

Oh everybody asked

How ya got a girl like that

But you should've known

That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)

I mashed up ya mind

When I tell you lies

But boy don't be surprised

That I'm seeing other guys

I'm too young to settle

And you should've known better (known better)

Darn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)

We're only gonna do your dirt (cos I'll have)

I'll have you suicidal, suicidal

When I say it's over

* * *

><p><strong>Song 2<strong>

_Girlfriend _**by: **_Avril Lavigne_

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious

And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

(And again and again and again)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

And again and again and again

'Cause she's like so whatever

And she could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way, no way, no way

**Perfect for Drew, right? Also, I was at my cousins house last week, and she has a Wii, with Just Dance 2, and it had this song on it, and the Dance so made me think of Drew and Piper! I was hilarious! I started laughing so hard at the end and my cousin looked at me like I was a maniac (Which I might be)...She hasn't read The Lost Hero yet...Enough of my rambling, let's get to the next song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Song 3<strong>

_Misery Business _**By: **_Paramore __**(Submitted by **__Child Of the Ocean__**)**_

I'm in the business of misery

Let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass

That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time

Before we all run out

When I thought he was mine

She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I can't lie

He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me

But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter

People never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more

I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness

We're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up

Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls

Who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible

To get to who

They want and what they like

It's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks! You know the drill, review song suggestions they get used, you get a shout out! <strong>


	9. Piper's Songs

**Piper's songs**

* * *

><p><strong>To all those people out there<strong>

**Who make fun of girls like Piper**

**And made them feel like nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Song 1<strong>

_Loser like Me _**By:**_Glee_

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But hey, everyone you wanna be probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)

But hey, give it just a little time, I betcha gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take (That's right)

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away (That's right)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear)

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care)

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me! A loser like me!

Push me up against the locker

And hey, all I'll do is shake it off, and getcha back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters

'Cause hey, I could be a superstar, I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take (That's right)

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away (That's right)

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear)

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down (Baby i don't care)

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me!

A loser like me!

A loser like me!

Hey you over there, keep that 'L' up, up in the air

Hey you over there, keep that 'L' up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go yeah

L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are!

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear)

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care)

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me!

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear)

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care)

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me! (A loser like me!)

A loser like me! (A loser like me!)

A loser like me!

* * *

><p><strong>Song 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mean<em>** By **_Taylor Swift_

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

(Why you gotta be so mean?)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I've used Mean in one of my other stories but A) It's good song B) I heard it on the radio once and now it's stuck in my head and C) It fit in this situation! Thanks to all the reviewers! I shall look at any song suggestions I get! Bye!<strong>


	10. Poseidon's Song

**Poseidon's Song**

* * *

><p><em>Under the Sea<em>** From: **_The Little Mermaid **(Submitted by: **XxdemigodheroinexX**)**_

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea, under the sea

Darling it's better down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we're devoting full time to floating

Under the sea, ha ha...

Down here all the fish is happy

And soft through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in the bowl!

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who gon' be on the plate?

Oh-no, under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles

Under the sea (under the sea)

Under the sea (under the sea)

Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here

Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)

Even the sturgeon and the ray

They get the urge and start to play

We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)

The ray, he can play the Ling's on the strings

The trout rockin out

The blackfish she sings

The Stout and the Sprat

They know where it's at

They know that blowfish blow!

Yeah, under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine begin to beguine

It's music to me (music is to me)

What do they got, a lot of sand?

We've got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here cutting a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Yeah, we in luck here down in the muck here

Under the sea

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! As I copy and pasted these lyrics (I'm so lazy aren't I?) I was thinking of Petvet341's Karaoke night Demigod version, and there's a part where Thalia sing part of your world, and Poseidon's all "That song get's me so much!" and Percy's all, "You watch too much Little Mermaid dad." And then Poseidon says, "<strong>**That's not true. I watch too much The Little Mermaid 2." and I started laughing...yeah that was random...Anyway, I fixed the Loser like me thing in Piper's song. Now, I have something to say someone who submitted a review really quickly, Okay?**

**LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm:  
><strong>**I'm not using that horribly inappropriate song for Nico. He's 12 for Pete's sake!**

**Okay, I'm done. Bye!**


	11. Artemis and Apollo's Duet

**I had a burst of inspiration! Yes, I'm working on my other stories, but this just came to me as I was listening to it! Without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis and Apollo's Song<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anything you can do, I can do better <em>**From: **_Annie get your gun_

Apollo(Spoken): I'll give you a lesson in marksmanship you'll never forget!

Artemis(Spoken): You couldn't give me a lesson in long range spittin'

Artemis(Spoken): Anything you can do I can do better

(Sung)I can do anything better than you

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Apollo: Anything you can be I can be greater

...Sooner or later I'm greater than you

Artemis: No, you're not

Apollo: Yes, I am

Artemis: No, you're not

Apollo: Yes, I am

Artemis: No, you're not

Apollo: Yes, I am, yes I am

Apollo: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

Artemis: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

Apollo: I can live on bread and cheese

Artemis: And only on that?

Apollo: Yes

Artemis: So can a rat

Apollo: Any note you can reach I can go higher

Artemis: I can sing anything higher than you

Apollo: No, you can't (high)

Artemis: Yes, I can (High)

Apollo: No, you can't (Higher)

Artemis: Yes, I can (higher)

Apollo: No, you can't (Higher)

Artemis: Yes, I can (Higher)

Apollo: No, you can't (Higher)

Artemis: Yes, I can (Higher)

Apollo: No, you can't (Higher)

Artemis: Yes, I can (Highest)

Apollo(Spoken): How do you sing that high?

Artemis(Spoken): I'm a girl!

Apollo(Spoken): Coulda fooled me!

Artemis: *Slaps Apollo*

Artemis: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper

...I can buy anything cheaper than you

Apollo: Fifty cents

Artemis: Forty cents

Apollo: Thirty cents

Artemis: Twenty cents

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Apollo: Anything you can say I can say softer

Artemis: I can say anything softer than you

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Apollo: I can make us bicker faster than a flicker

Artemis: I can do it quicker and get even sicker

Apollo: I can open any safe

Artemis: Without being caught?

Apollo: Sure

Artemis: That's what I thought. You crook!

Apollo: Any note you can hold I can hold longer

Artemis: I can hold any note longer than you

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, Caaaaaaaan!

Apollo: Oh, yes, you can

Artemis: Anything you can wear I can wear better

...In what you wear I'd look better than you

Apollo: In my coat

Artemis: In your vest

Apollo: In my shoes

Artemis: In your hat

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can, yes, I can

Apollo: Anything you can say I can say faster

Artemis: I can say anything faster than you

Apollo: Noyoucan't

Artemis: YesIcan

Apollo: Noyoucan't

Artemis: YesIcan

Apollo: Noyoucan't

Artemis: YesIcan

Apollo: Noyoucan't

Artemis: YesIcan

Apollo: I can jump a hurdle

Artemis: I can wear a girdle

Apollo: I can knit a sweater

Artemis: I can fill it better

Apollo: I can do most anything

Artemis: Can you bake a pie?

Apollo: No

Artemis: Neither can I

Apollo: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

Artemis: I can sing anything sweeter than you

Apollo: No, you caaan't

Artemis: Yes, I caaaaan

Apollo: No, you caaaaan't

Artemis: Oh, yes, I caan

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't

Artemis: Yes, I can

Apollo: No, you can't, can't, can't

Artemis: Yes, I can, can, can, can

(Together)

Apollo: No. You. Caaaaan't

Artemis: Yes. I. Can

* * *

><p><strong>It's the perfect song for them, right? They will get solo's, but I just had this idea! Also, please send suggestions for:<strong>

**Artemis' solo**

**Hephaestus**

**Hades**

**I really need help with them, and I would looooooooove if I got suggestions for them! Okay, I'm done now!**


	12. A song for All Demigods

**A song for all Demigods**

_We are one_** by: **_12 Stones_

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory

We are the young

Dying sons

We live to change the face of history so be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice,

We have a choice,

It's time to face it

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't die young

We are the bold

United souls

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice

We have a choice

It's time to face it

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't die young

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory

Our sacred scars

Show who we are

It's time to face it

So be afraid

It's the price we pay

The only easy day was yesterday

So hear our voice

We have a choice

It's time to face it

We are one

We are one

We are one

We will stand together

Number one

Number one

The chosen ones

We are one

We are one

We will fight forever

We are one and we won't die young

**Me: Due to a private message I received, asking me to choose a very inappropriate song for Nico, I have a very long and rambly Authors note for this chapter. And I've called Nico here to do the honors!**

**Nico: **LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm**, fanfictions are not all about that. You were right about the Annabeth thing, I meant to put for Thalia. Percy, well, it's not acceptance he want's, he just wants a place where he's not so different, not necessarily accepted. And Katie, well, DancingQueen411's always imagined her as a very perky, fun loving person. You can't say otherwise, because she has two lines in the whole book. DancingQueen411 also doesn't understand the part about Chris and Clarisse, because she hasn't done a chapter on them. And as for DanccingQueen411's 7 year old friend getting in trouble, as well as her, she is not the person to introduce anyone to that concept. Also, she showed me the song, and, isn't it illegal for you to do that until your 21 or something? Well, I'm twelve, so I still have a few years. And as for it being bad, it is until you are legally wed, and I don't plan on marrying anytime soon! There, can I leave now DancingQueen411?**

**Me: Yes, Nico, here's the Mythomagic card packs I promised!**

**Nico: Sweet! I shall destroy Anubis with this!**

**Me: No, you have to go back to ChickWiththePurpleGuitar and TheAwesomesaucenessofDa, for their story, Fact meets Fantasy! They need you for the authors notes!**

**Nico: I'm not going back there!**

**Me: Thay could use the fake Nico they created-**

**Nico: I'm going! I'm going!**

**Me: Okay...Anyway, on a happier note, I blocked **LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm** , so hopefully I won't have to do this again. I've messed with Thalia and Annabeth's chapters, blah blah blah...Anyway, review and suggest people! Also, tell me if I should take the song I have for Percy off, and use a different one!**


	13. Rachel's Song

**hey hey! I'm back! FYI, I've added another song to Drew's songs! Just so you know...Well, I'm done talking now, onto the songs!**

* * *

><p>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset<p>

She's going off about something that you said

She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears armor, I wear t-shirts

She's sword-fighting and I'm painting artwork

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since life brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears camp shirts, I wear sneakers

She's sword fighting and I'm painting artwork

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well, I hope this satisfies ya'll! You know how this works: Send a suggestion, if I like it I use it, you get the credit! So...that's all! Bye!<strong>**

**~Wolfy**

**[Update 7/19/12] I changed the lyrucs up a teensy bit. Y'all probably will barely notice.**


	14. Hera's Song

**I am Rwfy-Yn-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, and I have come back TO LIFE! JK, I was never dead, I was just having a slight inspiration block, sorry. And I've been a little busy (Yes, I have a life ;D) So, without further ado, I give Thee:**

* * *

><p>Right now he's probably slow dancing<p>

With a bleached-blond tramp

And she's probably getting frisky

Right now, he's probably buying

Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her

With a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up mortal ride

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took Hephaestus' hammer to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars

Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up mortal ride

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took Hephaestus' hammer to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up mortal ride

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took Hephaestus' hammer to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, maybe next time He'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh

* * *

><p><strong>You all get why I chose this, right? Because, Zeus is always cheating on Hera, but she usually gets her revenge one way or another. (Remember the cows...) Oh, and to Bianca-Skittles, I really like your song suggestions, but the one for Hera didn't seem to fit. She doesn't seem very overprotective of her kids. Just saying.<strong>

**Also, on another note, updates are probably gonna get very slow, because school started for me, and I'm in mostly honors classes, and on top of homework I'm doing this One Year Adventure novel thingy my mom found. (It's a lot harder than you'd think, but pretty fun!) I also have dance class and my Theater Group (We're taking one of last years shows Downtown in January :D)! And one week in Nov. and April I will not update at all, because I have to go straight from school to rehersal, and rehearsal lasts until at least 10:00 pm. And I'm not sure about Jan. so I may or may not update then. (I'm not saying I've been updating this a lot, because I haven't, I'm just giving ya'll a heads up.)**

**Also, do you like my new Pen name? Anybody get the reference it has? Seriously, I'd like to know!**

**Also, I'm thinking about taking this story down, and reposting it with little stories along with it about the characters being put in a situation where they would sing this song. Should I? The choice is yours!**

**That's about it, so, Review, send suggestions, etc, Bye for now!**

**~Wolfy**

**[Update 7/19/12] I changed the lyrucs up a teensy bit. Y'all probably will barely notice.**


	15. Gaea's Planning Song

**You can all thank Hugs6 for this chapter. She sent me the most motivating and lovely PM :D Seriously, you rock Hugs6! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaea's planning song<strong>

_It's not Over Yet_**From: **_A Very Potter Sequel_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaea:<strong>

Don't ever tell me what I can't do

I'd watch my tongue if I were you

because you know, along with my crew

I'm also watching you

**Otrera:**

** [spoken]** "You can't be, You're alseep!"

**Gaea:**

You think that's stopped my plans before?

You've no idea what I have in store!

You really think that you'd be at my door

if we had nothing to discuss?

I am not gone, and that is just as well...

So come inside, don't you fret

for it's not over yet!

**Minions:**

Evil plans!

We are making evil plans!

Evil deeds with evil hands!

We love making evil plans!

**Gaea:**

I know it seems impossible, but we're not thrown off our track.

Because we can move forward, never shall we move back!

Friends and companions of evil and sin:

Think not of loss, but a new way to win.

For how can they fight without a leader

to start it all?

**Otrera:**

** [spoken]** "Go on..."

**Gaea:**

There are two boys that everyone knows;

The plan is simple: I propose that

we choke-cut the weed before it grows

up and ends it all

Do you follow me?

**Alcyoneus:**

**[spoken]** "No."

**Gaea:**

Kronos

Would have triumphed, had they never went...

**Otrera:**

** [spoken]** "So you're saying that he wouldn't be destroyed?"

**Gaea:**

He would've won, what don't you get?

**Polybotes #3:**

** [spoken]** "Still not understanding..."

**Gaea:**

With Jackson and Grace gone, the future will be set!

**Minons:**

**[spoken]** "Aaahhhhhh!"

**Gaea:**

... So it's not over yet!

**Minions:**

Evil plans!

What a brilliant evil plan!

Gaea, you're an bad woman!

We love making evil plans!

**ALL:**

Our history is nothing more

than what the losers settle for

**Gaea:**

So look alive, and don't forget

that it's not over

**ALL:**

It's not over,

No, it's not over yet!

* * *

><p><strong>If you do not know this song, Look up <strong>_A Very Potter Sequel Act 1 Part 1_**! You get to see a grown man dancing ballet! What more could you want? XD Seriously, A Very Potter Musical/Sequel is hilarious, and all Harry Potter fans should watch it :)**

**Peace, Love, and SPRING BREAK!**

**~WolfyBD **


	16. Silena's song

**I'm back! I've had this song stuck in my head for months! It's so pretty, though...**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because I was so totally old enough to write a song back in 1997.**

**Copyright: I own...Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Silena's Song<strong>

_**My Heart Will Go On**_

_By: **Celine Dion**_

_Every night in my dreams_  
><em>I see you, I feel you<em>  
><em>That is how I know you go on<em>

_Far across the distance_  
><em>And spaces between us<em>  
><em>You have come to show you go on<em>

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_Love can touch us one time_  
><em>And last for a lifetime<em>  
><em>And never let go till we're gone<em>

_Love was when I loved you_  
><em>One true time I hold to<em>  
><em>In my life we'll always go on<em>

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
><em>I believe that the heart does go on<em>  
><em>Once more you open the door<em>  
><em>And you're here in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
><em>And I know that my heart will go on<em>  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song 2...This one is stuck in my head as well...It's sooo funny!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nor do I own Wicked...I haven't even seen it before...I just love the songs... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Song 2<strong>

**_Popular_**

**From: _Wicked_**

_Whenever i see someone less fortunate than I,_  
><em>And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?<em>  
><em>My tender heart tends to start to bleed.<em>  
><em>And when someone needs a makeover,<em>  
><em>I simply have to take over!<em>  
><em>I know, I know! Exactly what they need!<em>

_And even in your case,_  
><em>Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,<em>  
><em>Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!<em>  
><em>Follow my lead,<em>  
><em>And yes indeed, you will be...<em>

_Popular!_  
><em>You're gonna be popular!<em>  
><em>I'll teach you the proper poise,<em>  
><em>when you talk to boys,<em>  
><em>little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!<em>  
><em>I'll show you what shoes to wear!<em>  
><em>how to fix your hair!<em>  
><em>everything that really counts to be...<em>

_Popular!_

_I'll help you be popular!_  
><em>You'll hang with the right cohorts,<em>  
><em>You'll be good at sports,<em>  
><em>Know the slang you've got to know!<em>  
><em>So let's start,<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!<em>

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_  
><em>Think of it as personality dialysis,<em>  
><em>Now that i've chosen to become a<em>  
><em>Pal, a sister and advisor,<em>  
><em>There's nobody wiser!<em>  
><em>Not when it comes to...<em>

_Popular!_

_I know about popular._  
><em>And with an assist from me,<em>  
><em>To be who you'll be,<em>  
><em>Instead of dreary who you were...well, are.<em>  
><em>There's nothing that can stop you,<em>  
><em>From becoming popular... lar...<em>

_laaaaa laaa, laaaa laa!_  
><em>We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!<em>

_When I see depressing creatures,_  
><em>With unprepossessing features,<em>  
><em>I remind them on their own behalf<em>  
><em>To - think - of<em>  
><em>Celebrated heads of state,<em>  
><em>Or specially great communicators!<em>  
><em>Did they have brains or knowledge?<em>  
><em>Don't make me laugh!<em>

_They were POPULAR!_  
><em>Please! It's all about popular.<em>  
><em>It's not about aptitude,<em>  
><em>It's the way you're viewed,<em>  
><em>So it's very shrewd to be,<em>  
><em>Very very popular like ME!<em>

[Dialouge that I'm not including but If I change the formatt of the story I'll include...]

_And though you protest,_  
><em>Your disinterest,<em>  
><em>I know clandestinly,<em>  
><em>You're gonna' grin and bear it!<em>  
><em>Your new found popularity!<em>  
><em>Ha!<em>

_laaaa laaa, laaaa laaa!_  
><em>You'll be popular!<em>  
><em>Just not quite as popular as MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>You have no idea how fun this song is! :) Look it up on YouTube. My favorite version is with Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel. <strong>**

**Review so I feel Popular XD**

**~WolfyBD**


End file.
